


Призрак контроля

by WTFFate2017



Series: Выкладка G-PG-13 [4]
Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9851615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFFate2017/pseuds/WTFFate2017
Summary: Токиоми даже не знал, что у Гильгамеша есть зелье юности





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hollow Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/272288) by [MiniNephthys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys). 



"Арчер, нам нужно поговорить о прошлом сражении и твоем Благородном Фантазме..."  
Получше рассмотрев комнату, в которую он только что вошел, Токиоми выпучил глаза. И замолчал. Наконец он отважился выдавить из себя тихое: "...Арчер?"  
"Да?", — откликнулся сидящий перед ним мальчик с золотыми волосами. Пронзительные алые глаза не изменились, однако факт оставался фактом: он был милым, радостно улыбающимся...  
"Почему ты ребенок?", — Токиоми уже чувствовал приближение долгой мигрени.  
Мальчик вздохнул и начал объяснять:  
"Когда ты вытянул его из той схватки, взрослый я просто в истерику впал. Он сказал: "Если я не могу положить конец этим оскорблениям, то просто не буду сражаться", и выпил зелье юности, и вот так я оказался здесь. Он обещал выпить зелье взросления, когда тот Берсеркер исчезнет, потому что ему не хочется смотреть на него и вспоминать позорное отступление из их битвы. Или, если ты на коленях будешь молить его о прощении и пообещаешь больше не давать ему приказов, он подумает о том, чтобы снова тебе помочь... Я не очень-то люблю взрослого меня. Он очень высокомерный, да?"  
Не просто мигрени. Ужасно сильной мигрени.  
"А ты не можешь сам просто выпить зелье взросления, раз уж тебе не нравятся его инструкции, мальчик... Арчер?"  
Арчер покачал головой: "У него большой запас зелья юности. Мы долго можем меняться местами. Эй, можешь звать меня Гильгамеш? Я не слишком хочу быть Слугой, особенно раз уж ты поссорился со взрослым мной. "Гил" тоже сойдет, если хочешь".  
"Я не знал, что использование моих прав как Мастера приведет к потере Слуги". Он отдал всего лишь один разумный приказ с помощью Командного Заклинания. Всего один. Всего один приказ, чтобы его Слуга не раскрывал козыри преждевременно. И очутился в этой нелепой ситуации.  
Гильгамеш пожал плечами, отводя взгляд: "Для короля он довольно вспыльчив. Мне жаль, что я таким вырос. Не знаю, что со мной случилось".  
"Это... не твоя вина, Гильгамеш".  
Токиоми неуверенно потрепал его по голове. Вроде бы с детьми следовало обращаться именно так.  
"Ты плоховато умеешь выражать привязанность", — и все же мальчик улыбнулся в ответ. — "Можно я пойду на улицу, куда-нибудь, где не так скучно и тоскливо? Уверен, меня никто не узнает, и я могу за себя постоять, даже если найдется идиот, способный атаковать Слугу при свете дня просто потому, что этот Слуга в данный момент является ребенком".  
Токиоми вздохнул.  
"Хорошо, иди на улицу. Вернись домой до того, как стемнеет, или если я тебя позову. Не разговаривай с подозрительными незнакомцами и не уходи слишком далеко от дома. Не ходи в лес".  
В ответ он получил еще более радостную улыбку: "Отцовские лекции у тебя выходят намного лучше. Хорошо! Спасибо, папа-Токиоми!"  
После исчезновения Гильгамеша Токиоми вздохнул и тяжело упал в освободившееся кресло.  
"Мне срочно нужно выпить".

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more works at http://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/p211822368.htm  
> Другие работы можно найти здесь: http://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/p211822368.htm


End file.
